Telephone
by pweetypie
Summary: Kim Mingyu si murid baru harus menelpon ketua kelasnya yang tidak banyak bicara dan misterius namun bersuara indah. [MEANIE]
1. Chapter 1

Kim Mingyu si murid baru harus menelpon ketua kelasnya yang tidak banyak bicara dan misterius namun bersuara indah. [MEANIE]

.

.

"Halo?"

Mingyu melihat ke layar handphonenya untuk memastikan apakah panggilannya masih tersambung karena ia tidak mendengar balasan apapun. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat kalau ia ternyata masih tersambung dengan si ketua kelas. Ia kemudian menempelkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Hmm.. Halo?" Sapa Mingyu sekali lagi, "Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan ketua kelas 3A?"

Mingyu kemudian hanya dapat menunggu jawaban yang datang setelah beberapa detik, "Ya"

Mingyu cukup terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu, begitu rendah dan seperti telah menenangkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Lebay.

"Ah! Namaku Kim Mingyu, salah satu teman kelasmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal karena aku belum masuk kelas sama sekali"

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Iya" Mingyu berpikir apakah si ketua kelas sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting saat itu karena sepertinya ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Mingyu katakan dari tadi. Kesunyian menyapanya kembali dan Mingyu benar-benar tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Kesan pertama Mingyu terhadap ketua kelas 3A adalah sangat tidak baik. Mingyu kemudian menebak-nebak kalau ketua kelasnya itu mungkin tipe orang yang pintar tapi arogan, suka bersikap manis di depan guru dan tidak perduli dengan orang lain. Ya, mungkin tipe orang seperti itu.

"So, umm… Apa kita ada PR besok?" Tanya Mingyu setelah ia berusaha untuk lebih bersabar menghadapi ketua kelasnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Tidak"

"Oke…" Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya dengan kecanggungan yang sudah memenuhi udara di sekitarnya, "Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Maksudku, apa kita perlu membawa sesuatu besok?"

"Tidak" Jawaban yang sederhana kembali terdengar, begitu sederhana, sangat sederhana hingga membuat Mingyu tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Baiklah… Maaf karena sudah menganggumu jam segini" Kata Mingyu, "Sampai bertemu besok"

Mingyu memutuskan teleponnya duluan karena merasa sangat kesal dengan si ketua kelas. Ia biasanya adalah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan tidak pernah merasa canggung dengan orang baru selama hidupnya. Tadi adalah yang pertama dan ia benar-benar ingin segera melihat rupa dari si ketua kelas esok hari.

Namun di sisi lain, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata rubah itu hanya bisa melihat ke layar kaca ponselnya.

"Besok?" Bisiknya sebelum benda yang baru saja ia genggam terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

Telephone

Couple: Meanie couple (Mingyu & Wonwoo)

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Warning: FF ini dibuat jem 12 malem, uda rada ngantuk tp otak lg cemerlang. Jadi kalau ada Typo dan grammar eror mohon dimaklumi ya hehe

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Hey Ming~"

"Hey Hosh~"

Mingyu dan Hoshi atau Kwon Soonyoung saling menyapa ketika bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Hoshi kemudian memandangi temannya itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki sebelum sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya, membuat matanya yang sudah cukup sipit itu semakin sipit.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan tumbuh jadi lelaki seperti ini"

Hoshi dan Mingyu sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka kecil dan mereka sangat akrab. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali setelah 5 tahun berpisah. Mingyu sendiri baru kembali ke Korea dua hari yang lalu, membuatnya harus melewatkan minggu pertama sekolah. Sebetulnya cukup sulit untuk masuk ke sekolah baru pada saat itu, namun tentu saja, tidak ada hal yang mustahil jika kau berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya sebelum mendengus, "Maaf saja ya, aku memang sudah sempurna sejak lahir"

"Terserah deh" Hoshi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah bersama. Dalam perjalanannya, banyak sekali murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka, Mingyu lebih tepatnya.

"Semua perempuan itu sama saja, lihat yang bening sedikit langsung menoleh" Cibir Hoshi, "Oh, iya, apa kau sudah menelpon ketua kelasmu kemarin?"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia agak sedikit aneh, hmm, tidak sopan"

"Benarkah? Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu" Kata Hoshi. Hoshi memang tidak pernah satu kelas dengan ketua kelas 3A, tapi mereka sudah berada di sekolah dan angkatan yang sama selama 2 tahun jadi tentu saja ia akan tahu sedikit banyak tentang teman-teman seangakatannya.

Mingyu dan Hoshi tidak berada di kelas yang sama, jadi, Kim Mingyu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menanyakan tugas-tugas kepada si ketua kelas. Ia belum kenal dengan siapapun di sekolah itu. Nomor ketua kelasnya itu juga didapat dari Hoshi.

"Iya… sangat tidak sopan" Mingyu membuat ekspresi yang cukup tidak enak ketika mengingat perlakuan si ketua kelas tadi malam.

Mingyu dan Hoshi kemudian berpisah karena si murid baru harus pergi ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian mengikuti wali kelasnya sebelum diperkenalkan kepada seluruh murid di depan kelas. Mingyu tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, ia tidak pernah takut untuk berbicara di depan banyak orang, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu membuatnya tidak memiliki masalah untuk bergaul dengan teman kelasnya.

Satu hal aneh yang Mingyu sadari ketika berada di kelas. Murid yang memimpin kelas untuk menyapa guru-guru bukanlah seorang murid laki-laki, tapi perempuan. Jadi setelah kelas berakhir, Mingyu langsung menghampiri murid perempuan itu untuk menanyakan segala pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Halo" Sapa Mingyu. Pipi murid perempuan itu tiba-tiba memerah setelah ia melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Oh hai Mingyu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya murid perempuan itu, Im Nayoung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau ketua kelas di kelas ini?" Tanya Mingyu langsung ke pokok permasalahan tanpa basa-basi.

Nayoung kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Ketua kelas sedang sakit jadi ia tidak bisa datang"

Setelah mendengar jawabannya, Mingyu serasa ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Jadi ketua kelas sedang sakit? Mungkin itu alasan dari perlakuan yang begitu dingin dan tidak banyak bicara kemarin malam. Mungkin si ketua kelas sedang beristirahat ketika Mingyu menelponnya.

Mingyu benar-benar merasa sangat jahat karena sudah menilai seseorang dari satu kali perbincangan di telepon saja. Mingyu sendiri memang orangnya penuh dengan kasih sayang, perhatian dan juga baik. Jadi, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menelpon ketua kelasnya lagi hanya untuk menanyakan kondisinya, itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang aneh baginya.

"Halo?" Sapa Mingyu ketika orang yang ia hubungi sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kim Mingyu?" Tanya si ketua kelas. Mingyu tersenyum cukup senang karena namanya diingat.

"Yeah, ini Mingyu. Jadi, aku dengar kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Sebuah tawa kecil kemudian dapat terdengar, "Aku?"

"Iya, wakil ketua kelas tadi bilang seperti itu" Mingyu jadi merasa tidak yakin ketika mendengar reaksinya barusan.

"Kau… tidak sedang sakit?" Tanya Mingyu, mencoba untuk mengetahui apakah informasi yang ia dapatkan tadi benar atau tidak.

"Tidak"

"Eish… Kenapa ia berbohong?!" Mingyu tidak percaya. Kenapa Nayoung harus berbohong?

Kesunyian kembali menyapa sebelum Mingyu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Jadi… kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Mingyu, ia memang anak yang selalu ingin tahu tentang apapun.

"Hanya…" Sebuah nafas panjang dapat terdengar, "Malas"

"Bagaimana mungkin ketua kelas malas? Kau kan harus memimpin kelas dengan baik" Omel Mingyu. Mungkin agak terdengar tidak sopan ketika berbicara seperti itu kepada orang yang belum pernah kita temui sama sekali, tapi Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, ia merasa sangat nyaman berbicara dengan si ketua kelas.

"Anak-anak tidak pernah mendengarkanku"

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau mereka tidak mendengarkanmu, beritahu aku, aku akan menghukum mereka"

"Apa kau bisa melakukan itu?" Si ketua kelas tertawa dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan dalam namun sangat menyegarkan, Mingyu sangat menyukai suaranya.

"Yep"

"Baiklah, kau tidak bisa merubah pikiranmu lagi"

"Tentu saja"

"Hmm… Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya"

Mingyu tersenyum, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau berbicara dengan orang yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal bisa sebegini menyenangkan. Perbincangan mereka tidak penuh dengan canda tawa seperti ketika Mingyu berbincang dengan Hoshi, tapi, entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Mingyu suka berbincang dengannya, sangat menyukainya dan ia tidak sabar untuk bisa berbincang secara langsung dengan si ketua kelas.

"Jadi, masuk sekolah kan besok?" Tanya mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Mingyu cukup kecewa dengan jawaban itu, "Kenapa?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kau harus masuk sekolah… Kau bisa ketinggalan banyak kalau kau terus-terusan membolos"

"Akan ku pikirkan dulu"

"Kau harus masuk" Mingyu bersikeras.

"…Baiklah"

"Janji?"

"Kau ini umur berapa Kim Mingyu?" Sebuah tawa kecil kembali terdengar.

"Jadi besok masuk, ya?" Kata Mingyu dengan semangat, "Sampai bertemu besok"

.

.

Mingyu menunggu dan menunggu, menunggu untuk telponnya agar segera diangkat oleh ketua kelas.

Hari ini Mingyu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan dirinya. Ia bahkan menyemprotkan sebuah parfum mahal yang dulu ayahnya belikan di Paris. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan si ketua kelas.

Sebetulnya jika ia pikir-pikir lagi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa. Mengapa ia seakan telah ditarik oleh suaranya yang seakan membelai telinganya itu. Ketua kelas yang misterius, mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan. Mingyu memang anak yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Tapi tentu saja, kali ini bukan sepenuhnya karena rasa penasaran saja. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia berbicara dengan ketua kelasnya.

Namun Mingyu merasa sangat kecewa ketika sekolah berakhir begitu saja tanpa bisa melihat wajah dari si ketua kelas. Ia tidak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini. Padahal ia sudah berjanji.

"Kenapa kau bolos lagi?" Itu adalah hal pertama yang Mingyu katakana ketika si ketua kelas sudah mengangkat telponnya.

"Hey Mingyu" Suara dari ketua kelas terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Aneh. Ia juga terdengar seperti sedang terenga-enga dan sedikit kesakitan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dalam sekejap,, semua perasaan kecewanya tergantikan dengan kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hey" Ulang Mingyu ketika ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"Hmm" Ketua kelas berdengung, namun itu tidak membuat seluruh kekhawatiran Mingyu pergi.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Rumah"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Bohong"

"Aku serius, aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Si ketua kelas bertanya balik.

Hening. Mingyu juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab karena banyak sekali hal-hal yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

"Apa aku boleh datang kerumahmu?"

Kali ini, si ketua kelaslah yang tidak bisa menjawab. Mingyu sangat tidak sabar, ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan jawaban iya atau tidak dengan segera. Tapi ya, kalau si ketua kelas berkata tidak Mingyu akan merasa sangat frustrasi. Ia benar-benar ingin memecahkan misteri ketua kelas 3A ini secepatnya.

"Aku… tidak biasanya menerima tamu di rumah" Jawab si ketua kelas, "dan kau kan orang asing"

Ketika mendengar itu, hati Mingyu seperti baru saja dilempar dan pecah menjadi kepingan. Ia sebetulnya tahu jawaban seperti itulah yang akan ia dapatkan, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sebegitu sakit ketika ditolak.

"Maka dari itu jangan malas dan masuk sekolah jadi aku tidak akan menjadi orang asing lagi!"

Si ketua kelas tertawa lagi. Mendengar suara tawanya tersebut membuat Mingyu merasa sangat senang. Mingyu merasa bisa membuat si ketua kelas itu tertawa benar-benar merupakan hal yang hebat dan menyenangkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak biasa, Kim Mingyu"

"Aku tahu" Kata Mingyu dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi mungkin kau akab berubah pikiran setelah bertemu denganku nanti"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Mingyu sangat penasaran kenapa si ketua kelas tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, "Aku bukan orang yang akan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja, ok? Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan ingin menjadi temanmu nantinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Aku menyukaimu" Kata Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba, "Aku sendiri masih belum tahu 'suka' ini memiliki konteks seperti apa. Aku harus memastikannya ketika aku bertemu denganmu nanti, tapi sejauh ini aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu. Juga, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Hal-hal lainnya mungkin akan datang pada akhirnya, tapi sejauh ini aku menyukaimu"

Mingyu merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu. Ia seharusnya bisa menjaga mulutnya. Ia maish belum tahu si ketua kelas itu orangnya seperti apa. Bagaimana kalau ia homophobic? Atau mungkin ia sudah memiliki pacar? Bagaimana kalau pernyataannya tadi justru semakin membuat si ketua kelas malas untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu?! Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi si ketua kelas di masa yang akan datang?!

"Kau… benar-benar tidak biasa, Kim Mingyu" Si ketua kelas sepertinya tidak marah, Mingyu cukup lega ketika mendengar itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan menghinaku dan langsung menutup telponnya" Kata Mingyu.

"Hmm.. Sebetulnya aku hampir melakukan itu" Canda si ketua kelas.

"Tch" Mingyu memutar bola matanya sebelum sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau harus masuk besok" Bujuk Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya aku akan masuk"

Mingyu senang, sangat senang ketika mendengar itu.

"Harus!"

.

.

Mingyu merasa sangat kesal. Ia seharusnya bertemu dengan ketua kelas hari ini di sekolah, tapi apa yang terjadi padanya?! Ia sedang berbading di kasur karena demam yang tinggi.

"Fuck my life"

"Kata-katamu, nak" Kata Ibu Mingyu setelah ia menaruh makanan untuk anaknya itu diatas meja yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya.

"Aku benar-benar benci cuaca ini" Kata Mingyu.

"Jangan salahkan cuacanya. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang berada di luar menelpon entah siapa hingga jam 3 pagi. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini udara masih sangat dingin dank au masih berani menggunakan piyama yant tipis"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berbicara dengan temanku selama itu, ma. Kau juga tahu kalau sinyalnya sangat buruk di dalam rumah jadi aku harus keluar"

"Ya, kalau begitu jangan salahkan udaranya"

"Aku tahu. Aku harusnya menyalahkanmu karena membeli rumah disini"

"Eiii, anak ini!"

.

.

Mingyu melihat ke layar kaca telponnya. Ia dapat merasakan kepalanya yang berputar dan matanya yang terasa begitu berat tapi ia benar-benar ingin menelpon si ketua kelas. Sekarang jam 1 siang, jadi sekolah tentu belum selesai tapi ia ingin berbicara dengna ketua kelas dan meminta maaf karena tidak datang ke sekolah.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan menyalakan alarm pada pukul 5.45 sore. Saat itu, si ketua kelas pasti sudah berada di rumah dan siap untuk mengangkat telpon darinya.

Ia pun kembali tidur.

Tiitt Tiiitt

Mingyu membuka matanya dengan perlahan ketika mendengar suara alarmnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya namun harus kembali merebahkan tubuhnya karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba ia buat itu membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi sebuah nomer.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Mingyu mencobanya sekali lagi namun tetap saja, si ketua kelas tidak mengangkat telponnya. Ia kemudian menunggu beberapa menit sebelum ia mencoba sekali lagi. Mungkin si ketua kelas sedang mandi atau melakukan sesuatu yang lainnya.

Menunggu dan menunggu, hingga akhirnya Mingyu mengeluarkan nafas lega karena telponnya diangkat.

"Hey" Mingyu tidak menyangka suaranya kaann terdengar begitu buruk. Serak dan kasar. Ia harus berdeham agar tenggorokannya lebih sedikit enakan sebelum ia menyapanya kembali.

"Hey"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Si ketua kelas bertanya setelah mendengar suara Mingyu.

"Iya… demam"

"Oh"

Mingyu sebetulnya agak sedikit kecewa ketika si ketua kelas membiarkan topik ini mati begitu saja. Ia seharusnya menyuruh Mingyu untuk minum obat atau istirahat atau lain sebagainya. Mingyu memang orang yang penuh dengan afeksi, tipe orang yang akan membelikan obat dan the hangat kepada temannya yang sedang sakit. Tapi ya, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengharapkan orang lain akan bersikap seperti itu juga kan. Setiap orang memiliki caranya yang berbeda untuk memperlihatkan perhatian mereka.

"Apa kau datang ke sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Mingyu, mata sudah tertutup. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur, tapi ia lebih ingin berbincang dengan ketua kelas.

"Iya"

Mingyu mendengus, "Aku seharusnya memaksakan diriku untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke sekolah"

"Nah… kau tidak perlu melakukan itu"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kau benar. Kita bisa bertemu besok. Kita kan berada di kelas yang sama, cepat atau lambat pasti akan bertemu"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Iya, kan?" Tanya Mingyu, sebetulnya lebih untuk memastikan.

"Yeah"

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok?"

"Hmm"

"Aku.. ingin berbincang denganmu lebih lama, tapi aku benar-benar sangat lelah"

"Kau harus istirahat" Suaranya yang dalam terdengar khawatir. Mingyu menyukainya.

"Iya… Sampai jumpa, ketua kelas"

.

Keesokkan harinya, Mingyu sangat bersemangat. Ia berjalan ke sekolah dengan langkah yang terasa begitu ringan sambil menyanyikan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini ia sukai. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ketua kelas.

"Pagi~" Mingyu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Soonyoung tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hey Hosh!"

"Kau terlihat sangat senang?"

"benarkah?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Soonyoung, sangat penasaran.

"Nah.. akan kuceritakan nanti!" Kata Mingyu.

Mereka berjalan kearah kelas Mingyu bersama karena Soonyoung tidak membawa buku cetak sejarah dan harus meminjam dulu. Soonyoung sengaja tidak meminjam buku Mingyu karena ia ingin punya kesempatan untuk berbicaran dengan orang yang ia taksir. Ketika mereka sampai di kelas, sudah cukup banyak murid-murid yang sampai.

"Jihoon!"

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon dengan dingin.

"Pinjamkan aku buku sejarah"

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian belajar di kelas ini? Kau tahu ada satu bangku kosong di belakang" Canda Seungkwan.

"Kau ingin aku dihantui sepanjang hidupku?" Soonyoung memutar bola matanya sebelum ia memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Jihoon lagi.

"Dihantui?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia tahu kalau satu kursi di belakang itu selalu kosong, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir yang aneh-aneh soal itu/

"Oh… dulu ada seorang senior yang meninggal di bangku itu" Kata Soonyoung dengan hati-hati, "Dia bunuh diri"

Ketika mendengar itu, Mingyu juga merasa agak takut. Ia tidak suka cerita horror seperti itu. Hantu di sekolahan adalah yang paling mengerikan. Ia akan memastikan kalau ia tidak akan sendirian kemanapun ia pergi. Tunggu dulu, hari ini jadwal piket Mingyu!

"Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

TUNGGU DULU! SI KETUA KELAS?! Sebetulnya, penampilannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Mingyu bayangkan. Ia membayangkan seseorang dengan wajah yang dingin dan mata yang tajam, bukan wajah imut dengan mata seperti seekor rusa.

"Apa kau ketua kelas?" Tanya Mingyu, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Iya"

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Suaranya.

Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, tidak sedalam biasanya. Apa mungkin karena selama ini mereka berbicara di telpon?

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu beberapa hari ini" Katanya dengan hangat, "Namaku Hong Jisoo"

"Hong Jisoo?" Aneh.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan ya" Kata Jisoo sebelum ia meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja. Si ketua kelas ini bukanlah orang yang berbicara dengan Mingyu selama ini. Ketua kelas itu tidak akan meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan sukanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berkata ia ingin lebih mengenal si ketua kelas, kan?

Tidak mungkin seseorang bisa begitu berbeda di kehidupan nyata.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Sekolah akhirnya berakhir dan Mingyu merasa sangat buruk. Ia tidak suka bagaimana ekspektasinya jatuh dan hancur, sama seperti hatinya.

Mingyu berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan untuk mengambil beberapa alat bersih-bersih. Ia sebetulnya agak malas. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan tidur hingga esok hari. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dengan peralatan bersi-bersih pada kedua tangannya ketika ia melihat beberapa guru berjalan melewatinya. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian hitam.

"Hey Mingyu!" Mingyu melihat Soonyoung sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus berlatih untuk lomba menari bulan depan jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke warnet nanti"

"Oh iya. Mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke warnet dan bermain game sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana Mingyu bisa lupa akan hal itu?!

"Ya… sure"

"Hari ini kau piket?" Tanya Soonyoung ketika ia melihat barang-barang yang Mingyu pegang. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Soonyoung tersenyum nakal sebelum berkata, "Hati-hati, kakak kelas itu mungkin akan menghantuimu. Hari ini adalah satu tahun setelah kematiannya"

Soonyoung sebetulnya mengharapkan sebuah tamparan panas di lengan atau wajah Mingyu yang memperlihatkan ketakutan, tapi ia malah melihat sebuah ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca.

"Siapa kakak kelas itu?"

"Hmm?" Soonyoung cukup bingung. Ada apa dengan temannya?

"Namanya Jeon Wonwoo"

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Ulang Mingyu. Nama yang begitu indah.

"Dia adalah ketua kelas 3A tahun lalu. Ia bunuh diri di kelas itu, di kursi itu. Dia dibully di sekolah. Keluarganya juga kekurangan dan mereka suka melakukan kekerasan" Soonyoung agak ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya pada awalnya, "Dan sebetulnya, nomor yang aku berikan itu… adalah nomor dari kakak kelas itu"

Ketika mendengar itu, hati Mingyu terasa berdetak sangat kencang.

"Apa?"

"Seungkwan memang menyebalkan. Ia ingin bercanda denganmu tap-"

Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa terasa sakit, hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Mingyu kemudian menjatuhkan seluruh peralatan bersih-bersih yang ada di tangannya dan berlari kearah ruang kelasnya.

"Mingyu!"

Murid tinggi itu mengabaikan panggilan temannya.

Soonyoung sudah siap untuk mengejarnya sebelum ia merasakan getaran pada kantung celananya. Ia harus berlatih.

"Aish" Soonyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan.

.

.

Mingyu sampai di ruang kelas, terengah-engah. Matanya hanya dapat melihat kearah satu bangku di belakang itu. Ia berjalan kesana dan melihat beberapa rangkaian bunga di meja. Mungkin dari guru-guru. Ia mengamati kursi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia duduk disana.

Disaat seperti ini, Mingyu seharusnya merasa takut, kan? Ia sudah berbicara dengan hantu selama ini. Tapi… ini terasa begitu aneh. Wonwoo tidak seperti hantu, mustahil.

Mingyu mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia mengambil nafas yang dalam sebelum ia menghubungi sebuah nomor. Jeon Wonwoo. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa detik sebelum telpon itu diangkat.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kelas"

Mingyu seharusnya merasa takut, tapi, ia justru merasa hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Ruang kelas. Wonwoo membunuh dirinya di ruang kelas, di kursi yang sekarang sedang Mingyu duduki. Wonwoo mungkin sudah memiliki pikiran untuk membunuh dirinya saat ini. Wonwoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Minyu bukanlah hantu. Hanya berpikir kalau orang yang ia sukai ternyata sudah meninggal pada masa ini, namun sepertinya ia masih bisa mengubah semuanya. Mingyu harus mengubah masa lalu.

"Kau tidak sedang melakukan hal yang bodoh, kan?" Mata Mingyu sudah tergenang.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Seperti…" Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkannya.

"Kau ini siapa, Kim Mingyu?" Kali ini, Wonwoo yang bertanya, "Hantu? Kalau aku pergi dari dunia ini sekarang apa aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu?"

Mingyu merasa hatinya terjatuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh!"

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Mingyu. Hidupku ini seperti sebuah lelucon dan beban bagi semua orang. Aku lelah dan ingi segera mengakhiri hidupku sejak dulu. Tapi, kau tiba-tiba menelponku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa dibutuhkan, aku sangat senang. Aku datang ke sekolah kemarin, berpikir kalau seseorang akhirnya akan berada di phakku. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi temanku, teman satu-satinya. Tapi, tidak adak murid baru dengan nama Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu mendengar handphonenya memberikan sinyal kalau batrenya hanya tersisa 5%.

"Aku mohon" Mingyu merasa tak berdaya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur Wonwoo. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, "Tunggu aku sedikit lagi. Aku mohon. Kita akan bertemu! Tunggu aku untuk satu tahun!"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku ini adik kelasmu. Uhh.. belum. Tapi… aku satu tahun lebih muda darimu. Saat ini di masaku adalah tahun 2017, di masamu tahun 2016, kan?"

"Apa ini? Reply 1997?" Bagaimana mungkin di saat seperti ini Wonwoo masih bisa bercanda?!

"Sebetulnya ada satu drama lagi yang cocok dengan kondisi kita, namanya signal" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan, benar-benar tidak berguna apalagi ketika handphonenya kemungkinan akan mati dalam beberapa detik.

"Aku mohon. Percayalah padaku. Tunggu satu tahun dan kita akan bertemu"

"Aku… tidak tahu"

"Aku tahu semua ini terlihat mustahil. Kita baru saja mulai berbincang satu sama lainnya beberapa hari yang lalu tapi aku memang orang yang mudah jatuh cinta! Jadi percaya padaku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Jangan menyerah sebelum kita bisa memulai segalanya"

Hening. Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun dan itu membuat Mingyu kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku-"

Handphone Mingyu mati.

Dengan segera, Mingyu mengambil tasnya dan berlari kea rah rumahnya. Ia harus segera mengisi batre handphonenya supaya bisa membantu Wonwoo. Ia harus bisa mengubah pikiran Wonwoo. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah sampai ke rumahnya adalah mengisi batrenya, menyalakan handphonenya dan menghubungi nomor Wonwoo.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi tidak dalam jangkauan"

Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai. Air mata sudah terjatuh dari matanya. Jadi ia gagal? Ia gagal untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo?

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Mingyu tiba di sekolah 5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Ia tidak ingin belajar saat itu. Orang tuanya sendiri dapat merasakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu ketika mereka sarapan pagi ini.

"Hey Mingyu" Mingyu mengabaikan Soonyoung dan hanya melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Soonyoung cukup khawatir. Mingyu bukan tipe orang seperti ini. Ia biasanya selalu terlihat ceria dan ramah. Sesuatu pas telah terjadi dan Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membiarkan Mingyu untuk saat ini.

Mingyu berjalan ke kelasnya namun harus berhenti ketika berada di depan pintu. Seseorang sedang duduk di bangku yang biasanya kosong. Seseorang yang ia tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Tunggu dulu…

Mingyu berjalan kea rah lelaki itu dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Murid yang sedang berbicara degan temannya itu kemudian melihat kearah Mingyu.

"Hi" Sapa Mingyu.

"Ada apa, Mingyu?" Sapa orang itu balik dan Mingyu harnys merasa kecewa lagi. Bukan suara Wonwoo.

"Err.." Mingyu tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa, "Siapa namamu?"

"Yah Kim Mingyu! Kau ini keterlaluan. Kau sudah disini selama seminggu dank au masih belum mengingat nama teman sekelasmu?" Kata Seokmin.

"Umm.. iya"

"Namaku Xu Minghao" Jawab murid itu. Mingyu merasa kecewa dan bodoh pada saat yang bersamaan. Apa yang ia harapkan?! Kalaupun Wonwoo masih hidup ia tidak mungkin berada pada kelas yang sama dengan Mingyu!

Tapi tunggu… Kenapa Mingyu duduk di bangku itu? Bukannya seharusnya kosong?

"Hmm, jadi… kenapa kau duduk di bangku ini?" Tanya Mingyu. Minghao dan Seokmin hanya dapat memandangi Mingyu. Mingyu sangat aneh, dia kesambet apa?

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Minghao balik.

"Bukankah bangku itu seharusnya kosong karena ada yang meninggal disitu?"

Seokmin dan Minghao saling pandang, bingung. Minghao kemudian melihat kearah Mingyu kembali, "Tidak ada yang meninggal disini"

Ketika mendengar itu, mata Mingyu membesar.

"Tidak ada?" Tanya Mingyu untuk memastikan.

Minghao dan Seokmin dua-duanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kim Mingyu? Kau sangat aneh"

Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Tapi intinya, Wonwoo belum meninggal, kan? Ia kemarin berhasil membantu Wonwoo, kan?!

"Maksudku… yeah.. Aku hanya bercanda" Waja Mingyu terlihat bersinar, sangat bersinar. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar dan berjalan kea rah bangkunya dengan riang.

Hantinya berdegup begitu kencang karena senang. Wonwoo tidak meninggal, ia masih hidup. Mingyu kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi normor Wonwoo. Masih tidak dalam jangkauan. Mungkin ia mengganti nomornya?

Mingyu benar-benar ingin bertanya soal Wonwoo kepada semua orang. Mungkin salah seorang murid ada yang tahu kakak kelas bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu.

Saat itu jam makan siang. Namun, Mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Ia menemukan buku tebal berwarna merah maroon yang berjudul "Batch 17 graduates". Mingyu menaruh tangan di dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia masih tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah telpon mereka kemarin, jadi Mingyu juga harus siap-siap dengan apa yang akan ia lihat nanti.

"Kelas 3A" Mingyu membuka halaman untuk kelas itu dan melihat sebuah foto dengan seluruh murid kelas 3A. Ia melihat wajah mereka satu persatu sebelum matanya menangkap nama itu.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Sebuah perasaan campur aduk muncul, matanya juga sudah mulai tergenang. Wonwoo masih hidup. Mingyu berhasil mengubah masa lalu.

Disana ia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum. Ia memiliki mata tajam seperti seekor rubah, hidung mancung dan wajah yang tampan. Tetap seperti apa yang Mingyu bayangkan selama ini, oh tidak, bahkan lebih tampan. Mingyu kemudian membalik halamannya lagi untuk melihat foto-foto formal dengan quotes.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Ketua kelas 3A. Kim Mingyu, aku harap kau benar-benar nyata"

Mingyu mendengus ketika melihat catatan kecil dibawah foto Wonwoo.

Sangat melegakan dan membahagiakan.

Mingyu benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Jeon Wonwoo.

Mereka akan bertemu segera, kan? Wonwoo kan hanya perlu menunggu selama satu tahun sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar bisa bertemu. Iya, itu adalah harapan Mingyu.

Namun, ia harus merasa sangat kecewa ketika Wonwoo tidak mencarinya sama sekali. Mingyu bahkan sudah lulus tapi mereka masih belum bertemu. Dimana Wonwoo? Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?

Mingyu tidak tahu dimana Wonwoo tinggal ataupun nomor handphonenya, tapi Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu adalah adik kelasnya, jadi seharusnya Wonwoo yang mencari Mingyu ke sekolah, kan?

Dengan begitu, waktu berlalu begitu saja.

Mingyu sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Seoul University. Namun seperti biasa, ia selalu lemah saat musim semi tiba.

Beginilah kegiatan Mingyu setiap tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Berbaring tak berdaya di kasurnya.

"38.6 derajat"

"Ahh.. aku benci musim semi"

"Tidurlah, nak" Kata ibu Mingyu.

"Iya" Angguk Mingyu dengan tanpa energi.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan, ia kembali tertidur. Kepalanya berputar, hidungnya tersumbat, ia tidak punya tenaga.

Ahh.. Mingyu benci musim semi.

 _Haruman ni bange chimdaega dwego shippeo~ Ooh baby~_

Mingyu mengerang ketika mendengar ada panggilan masuk. Ia pun meraih handphonenya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

Hening. Suara Mingyu pasti terdengar aneh makanya orang itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Kim Mingyu?"

Ketika mendengar itu, mata Mingyu terbuka dengan lebar. Tunggu dulu! Suara itu.

"Iya"

Ok. Calm down, Mingyu. Calm down.

Mungkin hanya suara yang mirip.

"Aku dari student league ingin menanyakan apakah kau memiliki club yang diminati?"

"Huh?"

Mingyu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Suaranya begitu mirip.

"Dari database yang ada, hanya kamu yang belum mendaftar ke club manapun sedangkan menjadi member club adalah kewajiban di tahun pertama"

"Oh…" Mingyu berpikir sejenak, "Aku belum sempat masuk ke kampus karena sakit. Jadi belum tahu ada club apa saja di kampus"

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Kalau ada pertanyaan mengenai club, bisa langsung ditanyakan kepadaku, ya"

"Iyah" Mingyu penasaran, sangat penarasan, "Besok aku akan ke ruanganmu untuk menanyakan soal club-club yang ada. Dengan siapa aku sedang berbicara?"

"Jeon Wonwoo"

Mingyu membeku.

Jeon Wonwoo?

Jeon Wonwoo?!

Jeon Wonwoo yang itu?!

Mingyu senang bukan main. Jadi memang benar! Jadi suara ini memang suara Jeon Wonwoo! Tentu saja, walaupun mereka sudah tidak berbincang selama setahun, tapi Mingyu tidak akan melupakan suara yang rendah dan dalam itu.

Tapi… kenapa Wonwoo seperti tidak mengenal Mingyu?

Tunggu dulu.

Apa ada hal yang harus dibayar karena Mingyu telah mengubah masa lalu? Walaupun Wonwoo masih hidup, tapi seluruh ingatannya soal Mingyu dihilangkan begitu saja?! Atau mungkin semua itu hanyalah mimpi? Tidak mungkin. Namanya masih disebutkan di buku tahunan itu. Apa mungkin kehadiran Mingyu secara perlahan dihapuskan dalam ingatan Wonwoo?

Haa.. kenapa dunia begitu kejam?!

"Kim Mingyu"

"Ya" Mingyu rasanya ingin menangis. Kenapa tuhan harus sekejam ini pada Mingyu. Sudah setaun ia ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan ingin langsung memulai hubungan, tapi kalau seperti ini berarti ia harus mulai dari nol, kan? Bagaimana kalau Wonwoo sudah punya pacar?!

"Kau yakin besok kita akhirnya bisa benar-benar bertemu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku lelah menunggu. Jadi besok kita pasti bertemu, kan?"

Kim Mingyu masih belum bisa berpikiran jernih.

Jadi?

"Kau ingat?"

"Kim Mingyu murid baru yang sangat cerewet itu? Yang ternyata adalah adik kelas dan hidup di masa yang berbeda. Hal-hal aneh yang tidak masuh diakal itu?"

"Kau ingat…" Ulang Mingyu, tapi kali ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja" Wonwoo tertawa, "Kalau besok kau masih sakit dan tidak bisa ke kampus, anggap saja kita memang tidak berjodoh dari dulu"

"Aku pasti masuk!"

"Yakin?"

"YAKIN!"

"Yasudah, aku tunggu yah"

"Iyah"

"Bye-"

"Tunggu!" Mingyu tidak membiarkan Wonwoo untuk menutup telponnya.

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu memulai dari awal, kan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita bisa langsung ke tahap pendekatan, kan?"

Suara tawa Wonwoo terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Mingyu. Ia bahkan lupa kalau ia sedang sakit.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu, ya. Tidak berubah"

"Tentu saja tidak berubah" Kata Mingyu dengan percaya diri.

"Temui dulu aku besok, kau mungkin akan berubah pikiran setelah melihatku"

"Ei, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang setampan dan semanis dirimu sebelumnya" Mingyu genit.

"Kau yakin kau sedang sakit?"

"Ah.. iya. Kepalaku pusing sekali" Suara Mingyu tiba-tiba berubah jadi manja.

"Heehh, ada-ada saja. Aku tutup dulu ya telponnya. Aku masih banyak kerjaan" Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yasudah. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Hmm.. sampai jumpa besok"

"Benar-benar sampai jumpa besok"

"Sudah kau tidur saja biar besok benar-benar bisa bertemu"

"Baiklah" Mingyu tersenyum, "Bye"

"Bye"

Mingyu tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi! Jadi mereka akan benar-benar bertemu besok, kan? Banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin Mingyu tanyakan seperti kenapa Wonwoo tidak mencarinya selama ini, apa yang terjadi setelah telpon mereka hari itu dan lain sebagainya. Mingyu tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang yang terus berada di kepalanya selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Ahh.. MInyu sangat senang.

Ia sangat menunggu hari esok.

Dan keesokkan harinya, Mingyu masih sakit.

"Wonwoo. Apa kita tidak jodoh?!" Mingyu mengerang kesal karena yang ada panasnya makin naik.

Mingyu kemudian segera mengambil handphonenya untuk menelpon Wonwoo. Tapi ia takut, jadi lebih mungkin mengirim pesan akan lebih baik.

 _Mingyu: Aku masih sakit_

 _Wonwoo: Bodoh_

 _Mingyu: Besok, janji_

 _Wonwoo: Sudahlah, aku cari yang lain saja_

 _Mingyu: Yang benar saja?!_

 _Wonwoo: :p_

.

Jadi, apakah keesokan harinya mereka bertemu?

Untungnya iya.

.

.

.

.

.

LOL. Dari angst tiba-tiba malah ngawur yang bawah-bawahnya. Karena aku emang maunya bikin hubungan mereka lebih easy and fluff aja nantinya. Hal menyedihkan cukup terjadi di masa lalu.

Hehehe

Semoga kalian suka ya, REVIEW PLEASE3

Byeee~

.

.

.

sequel? lol


	2. AN

Hai guys,

Jadi... aku uda coba buat chapter 2 dari FF ini karena banyak yang mau...

dan karena Seventeen sendiri juga udah provide OST buat fanfic ini, *lagu Run To You XDD*

Jadi yuh wes lah tak bikin chapter 2nya...

Tunggu aja ya gaes *wink* aku belom bisa kasi tau apa yang aku tulis but yeah, semoga pada suka *nervous*

See ya, in the future soon :)


End file.
